Grant Latterbin
The handsome scientist who is the husband of Sue Latterbin. Early Life Born in London, Grant was known to have great intelligence from a young age and from a good stable Christian household. He ended up becoming a scientist, world renowned and studying throughout the world. He was also known for a lot of the time as the handsome avaible bachelor around and was all sorts of magazine as result of single status and his influential work as a scientist round all the world. One day he stops off at Grasmere Valley as part of his work and met Sue Latterbin whilst there. Much to the shock of many due to the contrast in age and also with Sue being bigger than Grant in size, the couple fell in love, got married and made a live for themselves in Grasmere Valley. There are those who believe the marriage is a sham and that Grant doesn't really love her. However it is quite clear when one sees them that the couple are very much in love and a great couple together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He along with his wife are listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 3 He was accused during the woman's club at the church in Tier of being unfaithful to his wife and wanting to have a divorce by the likes of Ms Izodel, Julie and Gypsie from Pakipsy. In fact all this was a lie and after Sue believed that Grant loved her very much a few months later it was found out she was pregnant. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 Grant is with Sue as they are among trying to get out of Grasmere Valley before Christmas day, wanting to get away for Christmas and not celebrate it along with her husband in the car. The road is then closed off by Del, Adam Robinson and Detective Stall due to snow incoming. Everyone in the car, including Sue is livid by this and Grant less so and with Clive Mitchell leading everyone stuck in their cars, get out of the car and begins to run trying to get to the airport.Clive ends up stopping after he realised such an act was futile. This caused a massive pile up on the road of everyone falling on top of each other as a result. Snow then began to fall and with Marge on the top of the pile up it looked like they would never be free. With the help of Bob, Jim and a leaf-blower they all end up being freed. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #76 Skater Boy #76 Tale of Simon Haldeck He is among those skating at the skating competition and is among the many that ends up in the ambulance. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #92 Tale of Tracy Etheridge He is among those waiting to hear in a packed cinema who Mrs Goop's husband is in a live TV interview with Tracy Etheridge which is being shown everywhere after she had returned from disappearing.